


Invite

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Inviting someone home for the holidays, M/M, Scout's Ma makes an appearance via a phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Scout invites Pyro to come home with him to Boston for Christmas.
Relationships: Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570246
Kudos: 52





	Invite

“So, are you going to be inviting your boyfriend over for Christmas?”

Scout’s grip on the phone tightened a bit; he somehow hadn’t even considered that and they were getting off for Christmas in less than two weeks. He’d been busy with work and preparing for the team Christmas party but he still should’ve considered it before now. “Am I allowed to invite him over?”

“Of course,” his mother answered with a slight chuckle. “If he wants to come and it wouldn’t be slighting his own family.”

“I… don’t think he has a family.” Scout honestly didn’t know, it wasn’t something Pyro ever talked about and the few times Scout had probed at his past or personal life it had clearly made Pyro uncomfortable so it was best to just leave it alone.

“Then you _must_ bring him.”

“All right uh… I’ll invite him.”

It wasn’t until half an hour later when their conversation had concluded and Scout was exiting the phonebooth to start heading back for his room when he realized something. Inviting Pyro home for Christmas might not be the best idea. While he’d let Ma and all his brothers know via phone calls and the occasional letter that he was dating someone, he’d neglected to mention Pyro’s oddities.

The need to wear the suit, his unique love of fire that sometimes resulted in things getting burnt down or nearly so, his fire-based hallucinations. Things that Scout didn’t mind, they were part of what made Pyro so special and unique. But… _other_ people tended to judge for him for it. Scout had seen the kind of looks the people of Tuefort often gave Pyro, he’d even had to punch a few people in the gut for saying something. How would Ma or any of Scout’s brother and their various partners and children feel about Pyro?

The _absolute_ last thing Scout wanted to do was to invite Pyro over for Christmas and he end up having a horrible time because of Scout’s family judging him or being downright rude or mean to him. Ma would be fine; she was the nicest human on planet earth as far as Scout was concerned. His brothers though, he wasn’t sure he could trust all of them to be nice, even less so their partners and kids who he didn’t know well due to the way his job kept him physically far away from all of them.

At the same time though, he loved Pyro and wanted him to meet his family and vice versa. So… he _should_ invite him over for Christmas? The meeting had to happen eventually and if things started going south, he could take Pyro out for a short or a long time, they could even stay in a hotel if needed. And maybe he was being pessimistic in his worry anyway. Maybe…

“Did it not go well?”

Scout snapped his head back up to look at Pyro sitting at the desk. While lost in thought, he’d wandered down the hall and back into his room where Pyro was waiting for him. Without his suit on too with the door unlocked, he was getting braver.

Scout closed the door and locked before answering. “Uh actually no,” he said as he sat at the desk across from Pyro. “It went great. But um… anyway, what do you normally do for Christmas?”

“The Christmas party.”

“That’s… it?”

Pyro nodded. “Everyone else leaves after that so there’s nothing to do. I like to walk to Tuefort and look at all the pretty lights sometimes though. And they hold a little party around the big tree in the town square on Christmas Eve. I like to watch that. They kick me out if they catch me though.” Despite how tragic his words were, his tone was neutral, as if being alone on Christmas was a perfectly normal thing for him. Which well… maybe it was.

Scout had never given any thought to what anyone else on the team did during the Christmas break. Evidently no one else had either, else someone _should’ve_ realized Pyro’s situation and remedied it, right? Well, Scout was about to even if it suddenly made him a tad more worried about how his family might treat Pyro because Pyro _deserved_ a good Christmas.

“You want to come home to Boston with me this year?”

Pyro perked up. “Can I? Really?”

“Yes. And I already talked about it with Mom just a bit ago. She’s cool with it and _wants_ me to bring over.”

Pyro clapped as he stood up. He went around the desk to hug Scout, making him stand up too. “I’m excited,” he said, letting go. “I’ve never been to Boston.”

“ _That’s_ what you’re most excited about?”

Pyro nodded. “And meeting your mom and brothers.”

“Yeah, that’s going to be an interesting meeting.” All Scout could do was hope it would go well and do everything in his power to make it so. Pyro was happy and excited though and that’s what mattered most, Scout just had to preserve that.


End file.
